Where To Turn
by Fangirls and Co
Summary: Edward is at his brother's party when he meets a dark haired stranger named Roy Mustang. RoyxEd
1. Chapter 1

**This was written by both of us. Tara = Taranova and Sara = shizuka tsukiyo. **

**It's a RoyxEd thing. And there's gonna be a lemon next chappie!!! YAY!!!!!!!  
**

* * *

Edward hated these parties. Every year his brother would invite all of his friends that Ed had never heard of. Alphonse was like that. Great at sports and always getting involved in 'after-school activities.' Despite being a natural magnet for girls, he also had a tendency to slack off on responsibility, so he didn't question throwing an end of the year bash while their parents were away. Ed had to give him credit, though. This was Al's last year in high school. Ed, on the other hand, was only halfway through his junior year, but hadn't managed to fit in very well.

He knew some faces, but mostly he minded his own business. They always left him alone. Sometimes he wished they wouldn't.

Edward was sitting outside by the pool, listening to the sound of the beating stereo and the twenty or so kids that had decided to come outside, some with drinks in hand, and some just talking. The light glistened off the water, making his backyard seem foreign and surreal.

His head was cleared when a commotion started about five feet behind him and a group of three guys dumped a smallish teenage girl and himself into the deep end. The chlorinated water burned his unprepared airway as he came to the surface. As soon as he was able to breathe, he realized in shock how cold the water was. The soft breeze wasn't helping things much, and neither was the sopping wet clothing that clung to him.

He pulled himself out, wearily, and made for the door before he froze to death outside. Without his knowing it, another person followed him.

As soon as he entered the house, he went to the upstairs bathroom, brushing past Alphonse who was sitting in the living room with two strange brunette girls. His brother called to him but Ed didn't reply, instead barricading himself in the bathroom and searching for an elusive towel in the closet. He peeled the clothes off his body and grabbed the blowdryer from under the sink. He drowned out the voices from downstairs with the noise of the dryer, and the heat made him feel better.

By the time he was completely dry and redressed in his room, thirty minutes had come and gone. He threw his towels into the laundry hamper, but gapsed in surprise when he found a person standing in the hallway. It was a dark haired man that he'd never seen before. He looked to be in college, maybe; Alphonse apparently had a wide network of friends. The man was staring at some photographs lining the wall, and hadn't noticed him come out of his room.

"Hey, what are you doing up here?"

This time he looked at him. Ed realized with a sharp breath that his eyes were rather dark, like the night sky, but more entrancing. "I was looking for you."

Ed shot him a puzzled glance. "Me? What for?"

"I thought maybe I could help."

"Yeah, okay." He looked him over judgmentally, wondering whether the guy was totally wasted or not. He didn't appear to be, though there was a filmy stare in his eyes, almost as though he were intoxicated by some kind of emotion. He felt tiredness tugging at the corners of his eyes and decided he might just go to bed, though it would be difficult with all of the noise downstairs. "Listen, I don't have time for this right now."

He made to go into his bedroom, but the dark haired man grabbed his arm - very gently, it seemed. "I wouldn't if I were you."

Ed shot him a nervous glare. "Why not?"

"Two people just went in there looking for a good time, if you know what I mean."

Ed stared at him uncomprehendingly for a moment or two, and then his face was alighted with disbelief. "_What?_" He jerked away from the stranger and pulled open the bedroom door, only to shrink back when he saw what was (very loudly) unfolding on his own bed. They didn't notice him, and he closed the door without a word. "Fuck, there's a 'Keep Out' sign on there for a reason! You don't go in a room if it..."

"Relax. They'll be out by morning."

"That's disgusting! I'll have to do the laundry twice, damn it -"

"Just come downstairs. Forget about them." The coal-eyed man said, very calmly. He carefully took hold of the trembling teen, guiding him toward the steps. Ed looked over his shoulder with a sick expression, but obliged nonetheless.

The man took him through the living room, where a cloud of sweet smelling smoke filled the formerly clear air. Alphonse's eyes looked dull, but somehow happy at the same time. He waved hello, hung onto by a different girl - this one with flaming red hair and a nose ring. Ed twisted out of the dark haired man's grasp and walked quickly through the kitchen and into the backyard, where a few boys he'd never met before smiled in greeting.

"Hey, you get all wet, shortie?"

Ed flashed a smile laced with venom. It was hard to detect in the darkness. "Yeah, haha." Before he could say much more than that, he was steered toward a tree nearer to the shadows of his backyard not drenched in colorful lamplight. It was both secluded and out in the open, so he didn't feel alone or too crowded.

He drew his knees to his chest and stared at the grass, listening to the music wafting through the cool night air. The man left him temporarily, but came back with a plastic cup of something he couldn't see. He eyed it warily. "What is it?"

"I didn't do anything weird to it if that's what you're asking."

"Well, now that you've said that, I definitely think that's a possibility."

"It's water, jackass."

"Come on. Why are you being so nice to me?" Ed asked, taking the cup with a hidden nervousness. "Why don't you stalk that girl? She was kind of cute." He took a sip of the water.

"Honestly..." The man said quietly, sitting in the grass beside him. "She's not my type."

He said it so solemnly and with such a sad look in his dark eyes that Edward almost wanted to pity him. It was like there was something else going on under the surface, but would take a while to slip out. "Anyway, you looked kind of...depressed. It was hard to watch."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I felt sorry for you."

Ed nodded in agreement. "Guess it's the weather." He picked at a blade of grass, fidgeting slightly. The conversation had died down to an awkward standstill. He wasn't one to talk to people so easily, but for some reason he didn't want this moment to end so soon. It felt incomplete. "So, what year are you?"

"I'm going into my second year of college."

"Really? Where at?"

"MS, but I'm transferring to Washington University next year."

"Damn, so you must be pretty smart."

"Not really. My head isn't filled with much common sense, that's for damn sure."

There it was again. A note of sadness that filtered briefly into his voice before leaving just as suddenly. Edward was beginning to think that this stranger was a hypocrite. He was the one in need of some serious pep talk. It reminded Ed that he still didn't know much about him, but the desire to change that increased with every heartbeat. "How do you know Al?"

"I don't. His friend Alex Tringhum invited me. He's in my complex analysis class, though not for his brains, I can tell you that much. He's over there by the pool."

Ed looked to where he was indicating, and saw the same girl from earlier. She was wearing a small blanket that was usually draped over the living room sofa.

"Who?" He didn't see a boy where the guy was pointing.

"That guy, to the left of her." He said.

"Right, so I didn't get _your_ name." He said, wondering if he had just missed it. That would be embarrassing if he just hadn't heard it.

"Yeah, sorry, the name is Roy Mustang. Probably should have told you when we first met."

Ed wasflooded with relief. At least he wasn't coming across as unintelligent. He wondered why he cared so much, anyway. "Okay, so Roy, you're in college? How old are you?" Ed wondered just how old this guy was.

"Turning nineteen in a month." He chuckled embarrassingly. Ed felt a little hot in the face, mostly because of how young he felt in comparison to the tall and dark stranger. "And what about you? Still in high school?"

"Oh, um..." _Crap! What year am I in?! _He racked his brain until a single word popped into his head, "I'm a Junior." Now it was Ed's turn to chuckle embarrassingly about the age difference. They really had nothing in common. Here was this kid, already in college, with those coal eyes and honors classes. And here he was. Scrawny, blond, and introverted to the extreme. He was surprised by Roy's optimistic reply.

"Ah, almost out of high school" Roy said cheerily, though his voice seemed to disguise past memories he'd rather leave buried. "Let me tell you something. I know it sucks now, but it gets better."

Ed hoped he wasn't blushing. So Roy had noticed that he didn't seem to feel at home at his own home. "Yeah..." That was all he could think of to say to him. It felt like he'd killed the conversation with his silence. Roy evidently noticed, because he revived it smoothly.

"In college you get to do whatever you want, pretty much. It's really freeing. Nothing to hold you down." He said.

"Yeah, I'd guess nobody would really bother you. So you're independent? A free bird, or something?" Ed played along bitterly, because being left alone and in the cold was the last thing he actually wanted. Roy must have noted him biting down on his lip, but if he did, he didn't say anything.

"I guess if you really wanted it that way. People are less catty in college, more grown up. More attuned to other's emotions. They're still immature bastards, yeah, but they all have one thing on their mind."

"Sex?"

"Well, yeah, that too. But their future, mostly. What they'll do, where they'll end up, who they'll end up with..." His eyes softened as he looked out over the shimmering water of the pool, and the beer cans that littered the concrete beside the feet of partying kids. "Damn it. I've been drinking too much. I'm dumping all of my philosophical bullshit on you, aren't I?"

Ed smiled weakly back at him, too quick to capture in memory. "No, I agree. It'd be nice to have somebody." After it slipped out of his mouth he wondered why he had done it. He went back to the grass, ripping it out in small clumps for lack of something to do with his hands. "I mean...I've only dated once, and I hated it."

"Really? Was she that bad?"

"Who said it was a girl?"

"Do you lean the other way?"

"Not necessarily. This one was hard to place a gender on, if you know what I mean."

"Jesus. How'd you end up in that mess?"

"No idea." Ed laughed quietly. Some whooping and hollering was going on by the deep end of the pool, and all of the backyard's attention was centered on it. He didn't look any more closely to see what was going on, but was sure it couldn't be good. He wondered with some agonizing dread what would happen if his parents decided to end their trip early. He was damn sure he'd be forced to clean up the mess, and Al would go almost blameless.

That's what always happened. Al would do something stupid. Never to be malicious, but because he wanted to have some fun. And Edward took the blame of his own will...usually. His parents had come to casually look at him when trouble knocked on the door, and never asked many questions. There was one son: the perfect, bodybuilding jock with grades no lower than a B. Then there was the other. Eyeliner and cursing and an odd tendency to watch the world from a passive eye.

The worry must have shone, because he felt a hand on his shoulder. Slowly, almost as if to test his limits, Roy took a gentle hold on his chin and turned his head toward him. "I never caught your name."

Ed's breath hitched. He wasn't used to the feeling in his stomach, but somehow was unable to tear himself away. "It's Edward." The impulsiveness. The damned bouts of impulsiveness that reared theirs angry heads whenever he was least aware.

Roy's eyes locked onto his, very easily, in an almost sultry manner; then he mumbled, "Beautiful name."

Ed had no idea what was happening to him. All he knew was that there was warmth here, and that was all that mattered. Without a second thought, he leaned quickly forward, and captured the stranger on the mouth. Roy leaned back quite a bit in surprise, not altogether unused to strange blonds on top of him but never one with such ferocity and..._need. _

He reached around to grip the back of Edward's head, and felt the locks of his hair slip through his fingers as easily as silk. Darkness cloaked them, mouths hungrily connected in a battle of sheer, unintelligible passion; no one noticed. Roy detected a scent reminiscent of air after a rainstorm, and heard himself moan softly in his throat at the touch of warm skin against his own. Ed tasted sweet, but there was that unusual heat of a teenage boy alongside it.

He was difficult to put an identity on. There were beautiful girls, there were smart girls, there were fiery girls. Edward couldn't be placed into any one category. He didn't seem to be easily dominated but seemed so girly, with his small frame and breathlessly golden eyes; but he also had enough powerful emotion curled up in his tiny body to display he wasn't to be held on a leash by any means.

Roy intended to change that, gently. Very surreptitiously, running his tongue along the sensitive area of the boy's mouth, listening to the small noises he tried desperately to conceal through his trembling lust, he switched their positions. He found himself on top of the teen, breathing in his fresh scent with uncontrollable longing. His fist became tangled in his hair, his pants becoming tight without it being his intention.

This had never happened to him before. Not so intensely. Once upon a time, he had gotten a good amount of pleasure with a high school sweet heart, but she hadn't returned the affection. The next morning, she was gone. His and Ed's connection felt real. Almost like love, but also like a blind fear... _craziness _and senseless desperation.

Honestly, Edward had never kissed anyone, but he wasn't going to admit that. His ex girlfriend had only touched him once, and that was to fondle him shamelessly in a movie theater. Winry was like that. She stared at him in the hallways at school, licking her too-white teeth with a possessive desire to fuck him dead.

"My God, Edward..." Roy whispered into his ear, the words almost like a growl. He felt his arousal becoming unbearably stiff, but shakily breathed away his need. He pulled back slightly, laying a hand on the boy's wrist and pinning it to the ground under the tree. Edward stared up at him, almost innocently, the hair splayed around his shoulders.

"I'm sorry." Ed replied in a stutter, though his darkly golden eyes said otherwise. There were no regrets. He was just as emblazoned and filled with raw desire. He mentally conveyed that Roy could do whatever he wanted, no matter the obscurity of the action. He dared the man to take him away to a better place. Roy understood immediately, and his tongue flicked lightly between the boy's lips. He kissed his throat and felt Ed squirm under him, a small moan coming from his mouth.

"Come on." Roy said with closed eyelids, pausing to take in the scent of the fevered skin near his forehead. He brushed against the soft expanse of hair on his head, and Edward lay still, his heartbeat going miles per minute. Roy could feel it, pounding against his own muscled chest. Without a word he removed himself from being on top of the teen and stood as though nothing had happened.

Ed's eyes adjusted to the lamplight previously hidden by the man's form, and grabbed for the hand that was offered him. He was pulled up, and led silently over the the gate. No one noticed their foray on the ground and no one said a word about their leaving. "Where are we going?" Ed asked as Roy opened the chain link gate and ushered him through.

"Somewhere more secluded."

Ed stopped halfway through the gate, and shot a hesitant glance back at the party. He said nothing. Roy sensed his hesitation.

"Unless..." He said carefully, chiding himself for being so quick about the situation. "This isn't what you want."

"No. It's what I want." Ed breathed. "I just...don't know what I'll do if I'm not back at a certain time."

"Let me take care of that." Roy said with a smirk. They approached the street, and Roy pulled a string of keys from his pocket. He pressed a button on one and the lights flashed on in a car next to the curb. It was a black Mustang. Ed smiled at that, wondering if it was the intention. Roy opened the door for him, and he slid into the front seat.

Roy shut the door, and they drove off.

* * *

**Yes. We wrote this at 2:55. Leave us alone!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm in trouble for this chapter, i deleted all of tara's editing on accident! so if i'm dead.... it's her fault. she killed me. So this chapter is mostly done by me... sara. Tara is too lazy to get out of bed right now. She'll probably help later on in the chapter and stuff. C: stay awesome. ebs for today: x|**

Inspired by Sims. Thank you Sims, we appreciate the fact that you let us make Ed and Roy have babies... X3 PS: their baby was adorable!! twas a girl.

* * *

Edward was freaked out. He had no idea what he'd gotten himself into. He never in his wildest dreams imagined he would be so entranced and enamored by a complete stranger. The interior of Roy's car was warm, and it comforted him to watch the man slowly turn the radio stations. But they never spoke a word to each other, somehow thinking the same thing. Honestly, how far would it go?

All through school, he had kept to himself. Sure he had a few friends, and a crowd of acquaintances he talked to and pretended to like. But other than a few conversations, he kept to his own. He and his girlfriend had never gotten past the first awkward phase of the relationship, and as for _him, _well...that particular person he hoped he'd never see again.

He was still a virgin, still completely unaware of the mysteries of sex, and wondered whether it was wrong to trust someone he had just met an hour before.

He sent half smiles in Roy's direction, who returned them. The dark haired man drove almost obliviously, calmly, as though this were just another ride back to wherever he lived. Edward's eyes roamed over him, and over his body. He could smell Roy's cologne, spicy and warm. He wanted his touch. He trembled, thinking about Roy's hands on the steering wheel, thinking about himself being held against his chest. His breathing quickened without warning.

He didn't know what would happen come morning, but the car was beginning to make him claustrophobic. He couldn't wait to get out of it.

Roy finally pulled the car over in front of an apartment complex, dark and foreboding. Edward shivered slightly, thinking it looked slightly threatening. Maybe even haunted. Roy sensed his anxiety, because he turned to face him, and said, "I know it's a bit creepy at night. Gives me the chills sometimes too."

Edward shrugged a little in indifference, though the words were soothing. "It's fine." He stiffened a little as Roy reached across his lap, unlocking the door on his side. The man lingered, and then drew back, hand brushing across the teen's knee.

"You ready?" His obsidian eyes were beautiful in the night.

"Where are we?" Ed asked, knowing the answer but asking anyways. He unbuckled his seat belt, and opened the car door. Roy did likewise.

"My place," Roy shrugged, clipping his keys onto his belt and leading the way.

"I had no idea you lived so close." Though the car ride had been long enough. "That's a pretty far drive to MS, isn't it?" Ed followed close on his heels, not wanting to linger behind in this place. It didn't look like a bad part of town, but it didn't help his tumultuous feelings.

"Well, I'm actually a student teacher at a facility in this part of town. I want to be a math professor of some kind eventually. That's why I'm taking complex analysis. Tuesdays and Thursdays I'll go to college for my other classes, but other than that, I'm renting an apartment closer to the facility." He explained. He led him through the door to the building, and they went up a highly styled and brightly lit staircase.

It was almost ritzy. Edward was intimidated. Surely this guy, with his looks and obvious amount of spending money, wasn't a stranger to sexual encounters. Ed didn't have the experience to know if he was bad at it himself, or if he was leading Roy on. They arrived on the second floor, and Roy turned away from him, unlocking the door to his apartment without bothering to take the key off his belt loop.

The inside of the apartment was somehow familiar and strange at the same time. Edward recognized some things out of his own habits. Clothes lying on the floor, a messy bed. Notebooks strewn across a desk in the corner of the main room. Edward wondered what they were for. Poetry? Spare me. The only thing out of place was the decor itself. It was oddly mature, certainly nothing the average college student would appreciate. Chocolate, burgundy, warm autumn colors, leather and gilded wood.

Expensive.

Roy threw his jacket down on the couch, and Edward followed the example. "I've never really done anything li-" Roy caught him on the mouth, cutting off his words. Edward clutched at his arm for support, taken off guard. The kiss was so harsh, so possessively motivated that it hurt. But he didn't fight it. Roy's mouth was warm, wet, full of longing.

Roy finally pulled himself away. "Neither have I, really. Don't sweat it." Edward was eased by the statement, and offered a weak smile. Maybe Roy was telling the truth, and he didn't have to feel so afraid of disappointing him. No, definitely not. He wanted him. Some animalistic desire was rising inside of him, telling him to go on.

He pressed against Roy, kissing him back, softer than before. He felt the warmth of Roy's lips on his, the shaking touch. Roy's hands made their way from his shoulders, down his side, and rested on his hips, tugging him closer. He pushed harder, wanting to get so close he wouldn't be able to breathe, though breathing was already a difficulty. Roy was hard. He could feel the man's arousal through the thin clothing between their bodies, and tentatively trailed fingers lightly across the area of his groin.

Roy moaned slightly in his throat, and then took control, grabbing him tightly by his forearms. Edward stopped, looking over his face. It was darkly alit with some mad, fevered need. "We should take this somewhere else." He said low, brushing his lips against the teen's forehead. He was so soft, so warm, so beautiful.

Edward listlessly unbuttoned the top part of the man's shirt, hesitating and asking for unspoken permission to continue. Roy said nothing, just kept staring at him, curious. Ed unbuttoned the rest, finding a muscled, hard chest underneath. He ran his hands across it, and then leaned in toward him, resting his head against the man's collarbone and wrapping arms around his torso.

Roy breathed into his hair, kissing the top of his head. He sucked in a bit, feeling Edward's fingers again, on the zipper of his jeans. He bit down on the sounds that tried to escape his throat. Edward forced him quietly against the wall, and finished pulling down on the zipper. His fingers slipped to the edges of Roy's jeans, and he teased the man, pulling them partially downward before looking into the man's face. Satisfied by his erratic breathing, he took him by the hand.

Roy didn't ask questions. Edward didn't know the layout of his house, but pulled him through all of the dim rooms toward the back of the apartment. There had to be a bedroom somewhere. Once they reached it, Roy wrenched out of his grasp, pushing him down on the bed. The cool feel of the hardwood floor left him as he got on top of the teen, holding him down though there was no resistance.

Warm, brown light filtered through the space. The room was large, the colors varied in the sense of fall. Curtains covered the windows, the bed with a soft and thick comforter. They were screwing it up in all of its finery.

Roy kissed his throat, then his jaw, then his lips. Edward felt butterflies act up in his stomach, his own arousal pressing harshly against his jeans. He had never wanted anyone so badly in his life. The man's scent, the man's profound heat, the man's touch - rough, but not too rough - provoked in him a sense of longing that he had never before experienced.

Roy unbuttoned the teen's jeans while simultaneously keeping their lips locked, cursing when he found difficulty. His fingers felt stiff, and he fumbled with the zipper. Once he was successful, he forced himself away from kissing him, and started working on sliding his jeans off. Edward laid on the bed, hands beside his head, shaking and silently pleading for him to hurry the hell up.

Roy managed to pull them from his hips, noticing how tight they clung to his thin body. Edward couldn't wait for him to get them off completely, so kicked them off onto the gleaming hardwood floor. They did the same with his boxers, and Roy tore the teen's shirt off with nothing but sheer instinct. He was only human, and one of the darkest sins was making itself known to him.

He saw Edward's body in its entirety, and his mouth started to water. "God, you're beautiful." He muttered, tugging at his own clothes, eyes never leaving him. He was almost perfect, his skin white and clear, every hair on his body seeming to be in place. But the teen's face implied disbelief. _He has no idea_, Roy realized with a skipping heartbeat. Was he taking unfair advantage of him, then?

Hardly. Edward's eyes widened slightly as Roy slid his boxers off, and Roy understood in a split second exactly what he was looking at. He couldn't help but smile, completely immodest about the truth.

Edward felt another wave of fear clutch him. God, how could he compete with _that? _Roy chuckled in amusement, and then pinned him back down by his shoulders. There was undeniable heat and friction between them, warmth producing itself between their bodies. Roy reached down and pulled the pony tail out of his hair, and it fell around his shoulders.

Edward forced his back into the mattress, fingers clutching at the blanket as Roy's hand felt between his legs. Roy was elated to hear the noises that passed the blond's lips, the loud moan that broke as he delicately stroked his member. Roy cut him off, pressing their mouths together again. He had no idea what he was doing anymore. For some reason, any and all of his though processes were on tomorrow, when he might tell his peers about the hot blond teenager he'd taken home.

His pace quickened, and Edward tried to voice his ecstasy, though the sound was muffled and silenced by Roy's mouth. Roy pushed down into him, the feeling of soft skin and soft bedclothes against him increasing the pleasure factor. Everything felt stifled, sick, heated, but in a good way. Edward's back arched, and he threw his arms around the man's neck, drawing him closer.

"Oh, God..." Edward breathed, face flushed. Roy took him up in his arms, sweat beading on his forehead. Edward reversed the position, his most primal instincts kicking in. He used his hand to gently ease Roy back onto the mattress, and then eyed him with a dark, lustful stare. Slowly, not quite sure what he was doing, he took the man's fingers in his mouth, licking each one with soft strokes of the tongue.

Roy seemed to like that, his dark eyes flickering. A light bulb went off in the teen's head, though he tried not to let it show. He wanted Roy to get off. He wanted to hear him scream with longing. So very carefully, he removed the man's hand from his mouth, and trailed his own fingers down Roy's chest, feeling every taut muscle and area of tender flesh.

Roy eyed him breathlessly, watching as he went low, his soft golden head brushing against his body. The feeling of the teen's hair against his abdomen was indescribably rewarding. Suddenly he stiffened, pulse quickening, as he felt Edward's tongue tease his arousal. His fingers grasped for the blond locks spilling off the boy's shoulders, and he moaned deep from his throat. Every nerve in his body tingled.

Edward loved every minute of it. He loved the sounds, the feeling of the dark haired man's body seizing up as he tried desperately not to come. Not yet. But Edward would be damned if he didn't try to provoke it. He took the whole length of Roy's member into his mouth, closing his eyes. He let himself make a noise or two, ignoring the way Roy tugged at his hair. Edward glanced upwards to find the man's eyes had fluttered shut, and he seemed to be struggling with some inner demon.

Edward smirked, licking underneath his length, and around the area of his groin. His tongue caressed Roy's stomach, and he licked upward, crawling over his body like some sort of animal. He kissed his throat, and then ran his tongue all along it, up until he reached his ear. He bit down slightly on the lobe.

"My turn." Roy said when he finished, nearly out of oxygen. He suddenly flipped the teen over without a word, and ran his rougher hand over his body. Edward was trembling, shaking, his breathing coming in short erratic gasps. Roy touched him everywhere, his hand running along his thigh. Then he gently eased a finger inside the boy's entrance.

Edward bit back a cry of pain, his lip going numb.

Roy hesitated. "Is this all right with you?"

"Anything's fine with me." Edward whispered, uneasy about what the man had to do but knowing in his heart that it was all worth it. "I know you'll be careful."

Roy brushed his nose against Edward's forehead, saying softly, "I'd never hurt you, sweetheart." He slowly added more fingers, working the entrance and stroking Edward's head at the same time to soothe him. It was a moment of tenderness that made his heart ache with desire. "You ready?" He asked after a few minutes.

At first he was reluctant, but then Edward forced himself to nod his head. If not now, then not ever. He felt like he'd been ready his entire life. "Do it..." He said quietly, wanting Roy inside of him, as crazy as that sounded. His need was stiff and his body was shaking. "Damn it, just fuck me!"

Roy obeyed, entering him with one powerful movement. Ed stiffened for an instant, but didn't cry out, his fingers clutching the bedsheets in white knuckled fists. But he hissed out, accepting the pain, and nodded for the man to finish what he had started. Roy reached around to ease in Edward's climax, deciding to work in rhythm to his own furious pounding.

He thrust into him, over and over, the tightness unbelievably more intense than any woman might have accomplished. He heard himself panting, and Edward's moaning as he stroked his member. Eventually the sweet spot inside of the teen was reached, and shocks of pleasure came from separate sources.

"Harder." He begged as loud as his voice could carry.

Roy quickened his pace, the pleasure flowing through his veins of such a magnitude it was almost painful. "Yes..." He moaned softly, repeating the word like it were some kind of sacred prayer. There was no rhyme or reason to it.

"Roy..." Edward whispered, pulling the blankets from their place on the bed as his grip became tighter. His body jerked of its own free will. He couldn't control himself any longer. He just kept repeating the man's name, a bit louder every time, as though to enunciate his point. He didn't know. He didn't fucking know anymore. "Roy, please!"

Roy pulled out just before he came, and collapsed onto the bedclothes. Edward came a moment later, completely out of breath. Roy pulled him close into his arms, and they lay on the bed together. Edward rested his head on the man's chest, kissing it, nuzzling himself into him. Roy put an arm around his body, softly touching his shoulder. The teen's hair smelled sweet at such proximity, and fresh longing invaded his senses.

But they needed rest.

* * *

we have many... interesting... conversations while writing and planning and... yada yada yada... so yeah... i think the most interesting one for this chapter was our conversation about rape... here's a tiny exerpt fo ya guys...

Sara: You can't rape a guy!

Tara: Yes. You can, guys get... _difficult_... whether they want to or not.

Sara: Case in point! It's a guy! He's gonna want it no matter who it is.

so if you guys could clear this up for me... can a guy get raped??

* * *

**my writing is really different from tara's. tara sentence: And then he magnificently tore off his shirt, small creases in the flowing fabric rippled in the breeze even though they were inside the house. It was poetic, for all the ripples in Ed's life and.... tara sentence done... too tiring to keep it up. i would have just said he tore off his shirt and fucked ed into the ground. C:  
**

_**AN: Never read I Have a Friend. It's a Sesame Street picture book. I'll read a little exerpt to you: I have a friend who pops up whenever I need him.**_

**Totally not a kids book!!!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Eep! So excited! Travis Willingham signed our arms, took a picture with us, hugged us and drew me a pic in tara's death note! Yay! Also we got our DA up, so check us out. We're FangirlsandCo on there too. Thank you for being patient about this chapter, we've been pretty busy lately. I was really sad i couldn't wear my uke button to the con though! Tara bought me an Uke x3 *does dance* and I bought her a Seme pin cuz she's muh seme... we both ended up losing them T^T...  
**

* * *

**Hallucination's Creation.**

**We're well aware of Alphonse's OOCness. We didn't feel like inventing an oc tho... we don't dig oc's too terribly much. :)  
**

**

* * *

**

* * *

Edward started to freak out. He was supposed to be home a couple hours ago to clean up. He knew Alphonse would not. He would expect Ed to do it, and he was probably freaking out, assuming he'd lost his brother. Ed had not told him where he was going, and he normally didn't go out late at night.

"Roy, I have to be home soon." He was trying not to be pushy, he didn't want to just bolt, but he had to clean before his parents got home, and his voice definitely didn't hide his anxiety.

"Okay, I'll drive you home,"

"It's not too far off. I can walk," Ed said, he didn't want to be a burden or anything. Besides, it wasn't like he knew Roy that well. It would be kind of awkward, and he didn't want to make Roy feel as if he had to do anything for him.

"No, really. I drove you here, I'll take you home. Grab your jacket." He said, pulling on a new shirt, "Do you need a new set of clothes?"

"No, that would look a bit suspicious. Besides, how would I ever get it back to you?" Ed realized that had come out wrong, but only after he said it. He had made it sound like he never wanted to see Roy again. He couldn't correct himself now though, he'd look clingy. He realized he didn't have a clue how to talk to this guy. He grabbed his jacket and they headed out the door.

The car ride home seemed longer than it had been on the way. It was odd to Ed. Normally car rides were the other way around. It took forever to get somewhere and no time at all to get back. He looked out the window at the scenery that he had passed the night before. It looked different. More fresh to him. Colorful.

Ed finally understood this feeling. It wasn't that this apartment or his backyard had made him feel at home. He had known that, but he couldn't figure out what it was that did make him feel like that. He finally understood though. It was love. It may not have been love at first sight, but he figured it was pretty damn close. As close as you could get to it on Earth, and he would never see the man again.

His house came into view, and his goodbye to Roy was a short, "Thanks." As he walked up to the door he wondered if Roy was watching him. Whenever somebody would drop him off he felt awkward because they would stay to make sure he got in. This felt awkward because he was _hoping_ Roy was watching him. Praying that he noticed the teen's stride and the undertone of a sway in his hips.

When he beat on the door he almost wished that Alphonse was passed out, drunk, on the couch, and he would have to go back to Roy's car. It didn't happen. Al was there, so Ed slipped in the door quietly, not looking back. He sighed into the stair railing he was leaning on, knowing that the person who'd become almost an obsession overnight was gone. It was time to move on with his life and focus on school.

He grabbed a trash bag and started throwing small odds and ends into it. _It shouldn't be a long day_, he thought. He would sleep most of the day because he was so tired, and then he would finish his schoolwork for tomorrow. Things didn't go according to plan though.

* * *

He sat on the couch, hearing their car in the driveway. He stared ahead at the wall, trash can in hand and eyes glazed over as his gut clenched painfully. He felt like he was going to be sick. He wasn't even close to being done with the house, and he could detect laughter from the open window. He was going to ruin their pleasant mood, it seemed.

The door opened, and they ignored him as they shared a blissful kiss. His father smiled down at his mother, hands on her waist, gold eyes alight and on fire.

Edward buried his face in his hands, ready for his mother's shriek of protest as she left the embrace and waltzed into the kitchen.

"Oh my God!"

There was a loud stomping sound, a moment of silence, and then he found himself pulled roughly from the sofa by the forearms. His father had hold of his wrists and started shaking him hard. "What the hell is the meaning of this?"

"How should I know? Al was the one who-"

The man's face was turning purple as he yelled a few choice words into Ed's face. Ed could feel spit on his cheek but couldn't move his arms to wipe it off.

"I didn't do it!" he tried to protest, but his dad wasn't listening. His hand was raised in the air threateningly and he was still yelling.

"Don't you dare lie to me. You always try to blame it on Alphonse! I never have to worry about this stuff with him! Why can't you be more like him! I can't stand you!" The hand came down. It stung. Burned.

Ed wrenched himself out of the tight grip, and then shouldered past the man and to the foot of the stairs. His face burned red, though whether from shame or the slap he wasn't certain.

"Where do you think you're going? I swear to God I'll-"

"Don't talk to me!" he called, more to the wall, too scared to turn around.

"You're not my child!" He called as Ed started to run.

Ed turned to look over his shoulder as he hurried up the steps, his eyes as hard as diamonds. "Touch me again, I fucking dare you!" He yelled angrily, bounding down the hall and into his room. He closed the door with a loud echoing slam, the walls of the house shaking from impact. He locked the door and pressed his back against it. There were voices in the hallways downstairs. Sometimes he heard a curse or two slip in. He found himself sliding down the door until he was sitting against it, his eyes gravid with tears absent of reason.

He heard the doorbell and what sounded like his neighbors... again.

**

* * *

**

The morning sun crept under his eyelids, making it impossible to sleep. He finally gave in and pulled himself from bed. His parents were home now but would probably sleep in. He wouldn't see them until he got home, but he was fine with that.

He pulled on the closest T shirt and jacket. He was too lazy to change his pants so he just kept on his pajama bottoms. They were comfortable enough.

His bus stop proved to be the same temperature as last night. It was an okay day outside but school would be grueling. He'd only finished half of his homework last night before falling asleep on his latest book in English: To Kill a Mockingbird. He pulled it open to around the area he fell asleep and started reading for his third hour.

* * *

School had turned out exactly as he had thought. Half his homework missing had caused him after school detentions for the next two days. He made his way to ASD room, a bland class that looked like it belonged to the ninety's. There was a black board and chalk. Even a globe. It really was an old school room.

He sat down in the very back behind a guy named Corey. He didn't know the kid, and he was glad. The guy was a cheerleader and a pretty good shield, Ed soon found out. He couldn't even see the teacher from behind this teen.

His homework was done within thirty minutes, so he lay his head down on the desk for a while. He was almost asleep when he realized the bell would ring in about five minutes, so he started packing his things in his book bag. That's when he saw it. He knew he was going insane. There was a dark haired man, looking about college aged, and he was talking to the math professor he'd probably have next year. It looked exactly like Roy.

_God!_ He shook his head clear. He was going crazy. Maybe he was a little more affected by his one night stand, and maybe these things were not as easy to get over as he thought.

The bell rang and he walked out as fast as possible, through the exact spot he'd seen his hallucination's creation talking. There was definitely nobody there though, and the minute it had taken him to look around he'd fallen behind the other students on their way to the bus.

He walked after them when a warm hand pressed against his mouth from behind. He tried to struggle and stammer as he was pulled behind an empty classroom door and backed against the wall. Warm lips pressed against his and he stopped pushing. His arms fell limp to his side in realization. He knew the flavor, the scent, the hands.

Roy pulled away to look at Ed who was unresponsive. "I never thought I would see you again," he spoke in a gentle tone that pulled Ed out of shock.

"Yeah, me neither," Roy was standing inches from him, and Ed couldn't look him in the eye. He was too close, almost on top of him, and Ed felt embarrassed. "You said you were in college though..."

"Oh, that. I am, I'm student teaching right now. I'm in the math department because that's what I want to teach."

_God, he's so close_. Ed didn't know what to say to him. He was standing too close and he couldn't take it anymore. He leaned forward and captured Roy's mouth, their lips meeting once more. Roy's tongue snaked it's way into his mouth and Ed's cheeks turned pink. The cool cement behind his back didn't help much because the flush in his face made him feel as if he were on fire.

"I'm going to--" He was cut off by Roy's tongue again but continued the man decided to investigate his jaw line, "--miss my bus."

Roy pulled away, and Ed wished he would have just kept his mouth shut, but he couldn't afford to show up home late when his dad was so upset with him.

"I could drive you home," He suggested.

"That'll work."

"You could hang out at my house for a while first, if you wanted."

"I really can't." Ed didn't want Roy to think he was blowing him off, but he'd rather have him think that, than give him an explanation.

Roy's expression changed, "Look, Ed. I just meant to hang out. I don't just want sex out of you."

"No, I mean... I didn't think that, not at all... It's like this... my old man's really pissed about the party, so I have to get home soon."

"Why are _you_ in trouble for that? I thought Al was the one who threw the party."

"Yeah, well, it's complicated."

* * *

**Yay, we finally updated! ^_^ We're going to try to incorporate a saucyish scene every chapter... sorry if we don't succeed... there may be a few transition chapters without one. This is kinda short... sorry.  
**

**Stay cool 3!!  
**

* * *


End file.
